


there's fire

by kissgirls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Love You, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissgirls/pseuds/kissgirls
Summary: i love you is whispered in a war meeting.





	there's fire

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo yes im a lesbian posting a fic for characters we don't even have a show for yet, what about it?

there’s a fire when claudia kisses her.

there’s a fire when claudia threads fingers into her hair. there’s something magnetic about claudia’s arms around her, bringing her in, holding her there. it’s bliss. it’s strong. she can’t let go. claudia makes her heart soar and her body tremble. she would give her life for this woman- she would give her life over and over and over until there was nothing left to give. claudia’s smirk makes her float- god, it leaves her feeling  _ weak _ . weak and breathless.

if she were to die, she hopes it’s in claudia’s arms, with claudia’s lips on hers.

 

* * *

 

“i love you,” is whispered in the middle of a war meeting.

 

* * *

 

frankly, it should be embarrassing. she can’t think of anything besides  _ claudia, claudia, claudia _ . lord viren keeps an eye on them at all times- he suspects, she’s sure. she doesn’t have the energy to care, however.

someone is talking- rambling on and on about things that are  _ probably _ really important, but she only has eyes for claudia- how the light in the room hits her skin, or the way she looks when she’s serious. memories from the night before tug at her- tangled in claudia’s bed together, whispering sweet nothings and avoiding a four lettered word that means the world.

she wants to say that word, now.

her mouth opens without thinking- a whisper is all that escapes.

“i love you.”

someone keeps talking. time doesn’t stop. no one notices she said a word.

except for claudia.

claudia’s head all but snaps toward, surprise lighting up those green eyes of hers. the person next to her startles, and, from across the room, lord viren narrows his eyes. neither pay anyone else any mind.

claudia’s mouth opens like she’s going to say something, but closes just as fast. confidence flows.

“i love you,” she whispers again, a bit louder. 

claudia’s eyes hold emotions that make her want to kiss her again.

“later,” claudia whispers- because this isn’t really the time nor the place for this kind of thing- and someone clears their throat. they ask claudia a question and claudia responds, but she can’t focus on what is being exchanged because of the hand claudia slips into hers and the gentle squeeze she gives it.

 

* * *

 

 

after the meeting ends, they almost don’t make it to claudia’s room.

claudia’s kissing the life out of her- she kisses her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her fingers, her neck. in between, she whispers, “i love you, too.”

claudia says her name like it’s the last word left- they tumble into her bed and all she can think is ‘ _ claudia, claudia, my love. _ ’

she threads fingers through claudia’s hair gently just to have something to hold on to- she kisses her back with as much fever as claudia kisses her. their breaths mingle together along with whispered, desperate, ‘ _ i love you’ _ s.

time  _ does _ slow down now. she feels like she’s flying. up, up, up, she goes until the world stops growing farther away and, instead, grows closer.

they lay together, side by side, sharing kisses- giggling so hard, her ribs hurt- and all the while, she keeps whispering, “i love you, claudia.”

and everytime, claudia whispers back-

“i love you, too.”

being with claudia, for as long as she can, is the best decision she’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> harold,,,, they're lesbians


End file.
